There are many kinds of showers with multiple watering functions in the present technique, for example, some showers can control the watering power and its watering area by changing the area and number of its watering hole, some are by disposing different watering chambers to obtain different watering functions. Moreover, there is a popular shower with rotatable watering function, by disposing a rotating unit inside the shower housing, the shower will have a rotatable watering function. Different rotating units will serve to different spray effects, such as strip-shaped spray, blade-shaped spray and so on. People are always chasing more unique spray effects for an improved bath experience or a better visual effect. However, in the present technique, the shower with rotatable watering function can only rotate inside the shower housing or only rotate inside the hole of the shower cover, wherein its structure is simple, its appearance and visual effects are not satisfiable enough.